


Bokuto se precipita, Akaashi le sigue la corriente [BokuAka]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: "[...] Bokuto estaba energético aún, y Akaashi estaba de buen humor, así que cuando Bokuto tomó la mano de Akaashi y lo guió hasta las regaderas, él lo siguió sin protestar, con una sonrisa discreta".Bokuto y Akaashi perdiendo la cabeza el uno por el otro.





	Bokuto se precipita, Akaashi le sigue la corriente [BokuAka]

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí el año pasado como parte del kinktober 2018, en el día 22: Public sex/ Sexo en público, y ya la había posteado aquí, pero borré la anterior, así que aquí está otra vez, pero beteada.

Bokuto había estado de muy buen humor, más bien energético. Más que de costumbre.

Los miembros del equipo de Fukurodani fueron abandonando uno a uno el gimnasio cuando llegó la hora de regresar a casa. Eventualmente Bokuto terminaría exhausto y liberaría a Akaashi de darle pases, pero ese día no parecía agotar sus energías, así que, cuando menos acordó, ya sólo quedaban ellos dos.

Akaashi dijo escuetamente "_Deberíamos irnos ya_". Sus dedos ardían de tantos pases dados. Bokuto asintió y lo siguió hasta las duchas.

A pesar de que llevaban ya unos meses saliendo, nunca habían hecho ninguna aproximación el uno al otro de manera íntima, mucho menos en un espacio público, pero Bokuto estaba energético aún, y Akaashi estaba de buen humor, así que cuando Bokuto tomó la mano de Akaashi y lo guió hasta las regaderas, él lo siguió sin protestar, con una sonrisa discreta.

Lo primero que procedió a hacer después de quedar en ropa interior fue besarlo. Nadie iba a regresar, pero aun así el peligro estaba latente. Aun así poco los importó, y es que, siempre que Bokuto se precipita, Akaashi le sigue la corriente.

Las manos de Bokuto estaban sobre la cadera de Akaashi, y él rodeaba el cuello de Bokuto con sus brazos. No había pasado tanto cuando Koutarou encendió la regadera y el agua caliente calló sobre ellos. El cabello de Bokuto estaba mojado, y así, pegado a su frente, hasta parecía otra persona. Akaashi lo besó con ganas renovadas y se acercó más a él, hasta rosarse sobre la ropa interior que ahora estaba mojada.

Bokuto lo acercó más hacia sí mismo. Sabía que si continuaban así, iban a llegar a un rincón inexplorado en su relación, y en lugar de parar, la idea nubló su mente y continuó besándolo con ganas.

Los adoloridos y largos dedos de Akaashi trazaron un recorrido desde el pecho de Bokuto hasta su abdomen y se detuvieron en el borde de su bóxer. "_Bokuto_" dijo sobre sus labios, omitiendo el "_san”_ en medio de la intimidad. Koutarou embistió con sus caderas hasta tocar con su pelvis a la de Akaashi, invitándolo a seguir.

Keiji aceptó y coló su mano derecha abajo de su ropa interior, sorprendido de encontrarse con la excitación de Bokuto. Era nuevo y tentador.

Con las manos sobre la cadera de Akaashi y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, bajó la ropa interior de Akaashi hasta sacarla por completo. "_Akaashi_" dijo en un gemido placentero arrancado por los dedos de éste. Decidió devolverle el favor y tomarlo también, encendido como estaba.

Sus labios se encontraron otra vez, intentando acallar los sonidos que salían involuntariamente de sus gargantas. Estaban solos, era seguro, pero el temor era algo real muy adentro de sus mentes. "_Apresúrate_" le exigió Akaashi a Bokuto, pensando en el peligro inminente de que a algún despistado se le hubiera olvidado algo.

Intensificaron la presión y la rapidez en sus manos. Estaban al borde.

A lo lejos sonó un eco, como de una puerta abriéndose. La voz de Konoha se escuchó diciendo "_Capitán, ¿todavía está aquí?"._

Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Se miraron a los ojos con horror, pensando en las posibles soluciones: salir uno por uno, quedarse ahí ambos, fingir que no estaban…

Eran un desastre.

Bokuto respiró profundamente un par de veces y antes de que Konoha pudiera volver a llamarlo, gritó "_¡Un segundo!_".

Akaashi pensó que todo había terminado, pero Bokuto no lo dejó ir: apretó su agarre sobre la erección de Akaashi e intentó acallarlo con un beso mientras lo hacía terminar sobre sus dedos. Keiji estaba molesto porque Bokuto jugaba con fuego, apretó las manos sobre sus hombros de Bokuto para intentar alejarlo, pero no pudo cuando su lengua jugaba con la suya y una última oleada de placer lo recorría por completo. A penas y pudo contener la voz.

Respiraba hondo, lo más silenciosamente posible. _"¿Capitán?"_ Volvió a preguntar Konoha, ahora desde los vestidores.

"_Ahora voy_" dijo Bokuto. Le dio un beso casto a Akaashi y salió con una sonrisa enorme y una toalla envolviendo sus caderas.

Akaashi dejó salir todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones. Por poco y entra.

Escuchó a Bokuto hablar con Konoha a lo lejos, pero no entendió nada de la conversación. Estaba nervioso, cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad y no sabía si era una buena idea salir.

Se duchó de la manera más decentemente posible. En lo que llegaba Bokuto, Akaashi escurrió el exceso de agua de la ropa interior descartada de ambos.

Finalmente Bokuto volvió y Konoha se fue. Apareció ante él aun con la toalla y nada más. Su erección había desaparecido. Antes de que Akaashi pudiera preguntar, Bokuto dijo "_Le pareció raro que la luz del gimnasio siguiera encendida cuando volvió porque olvidó unos cuadernos_".

"_Eso fue peligroso_" reclamó Akaashi, saliendo hacia los vestidores. Bokuto le siguió.

"_Descuida, lo tenía bajo control_" intentó calmarlo.

Akaashi aún tenía que procesar que su relación con Bokuto había dado un paso importante cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo "_La próxima vez hay que apagar las luces primero_".

Si creía que Bokuto estaba entusiasmado antes, no se comparaba a como estaba ahora, cuando casi salta sobre él, con una sonrisa brillante por su "próxima vez".

"_Akaashi_" atinó a decir en un tono de alegría excepcional. Se acercó a abrazarlo por la espalda. “_Gracias por hacer que este día terminara tan bien como empezó_”. Él no sabía a lo que se refería, así que, se giró hasta verlo directo a los ojos y, con la pura mirada lo incitó a explicarle la razón por la que estaba tan emocionado y energético ese día. “_En la mañana unos niños del vecindario me pidieron ser su coach para jugar vóley_” dijo con una sonrisa enorme. “_Dijeron que soy genial_” agregó.

Akaashi sonrió, tímido de repente, “_Lo eres_”. Bokuto lo abrazó y lo levantó mientras giraba. Él no tiene un límite para expresar su felicidad, ¿cómo podría interrumpirlo para decirle que podrían atrapar un resfriado si lo miraba con esos ojos que brillaban como estrellas? Valía la pena estar enfermo un par de días.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la tercera historia BokuAka que escribo y cada vez se pone más intenso, ¿a dónde vamos a parar?


End file.
